<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Gavin would never ask soberly by MsQuarmby (wfg)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041616">What Gavin would never ask soberly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wfg/pseuds/MsQuarmby'>MsQuarmby (wfg)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wfg/pseuds/MsQuarmby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very tedious and unrewarding murder investigation unexpectedly led the DPD to a major strike against the Red Ice syndicate, Nines is tasked with an even more difficult matter: making sure to get a very drunk Gavin home safely from an escalated bar crawl.</p><p>The only thing is: Gavin doesn't seem like he's done celebrating just yet…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Gavin would never ask soberly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just as a heads up: As we're dealing with the very delicate topic of drunk sex, the question of consent is raised multiple times in this story. (And, as I hope, answered satisfactorily in what I think is the only possible solution for this situation – without spoilering all too much.)</p><p>Anywhos, I have a serious case of touch starvation right now, so please enjoy all the very sensory descriptions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Careful, Gavin. There's two more steps."</p><p>"D'you think… I dunno how to get to my own house?"</p><p>"Right now? That's <em>exactly</em> what I think," Nines stated flatly, as he manhandled Gavin up the rest of the stairs leading to the front door of Gavin's apartment, pressing their sides firmly together as Gavin struggled to keep his own arm over Nines' shoulder while trying to set one foot in front of the other.</p><p>Only five minutes earlier, Nines had tried to reason with Gavin that if he were to carry Gavin the short distance from the cab to the door, it would make both their lives a lot easier.</p><p>That conversation hadn't really gone well.</p><p>Now, having taken the last step without falling over, Gavin was actually glad to finally be close enough to another unbudgeable object – namely, the wall next to his front door – which he could lean against while trying to convince himself that the entire world hadn't started spinning faster tonight just to spite him personally.</p><p>"Where are your keys?"</p><p>"Somewhere… I think." Gavin gestured down his sides, and even in his current state realised that the words he was using weren't gonna yield much progress in their mission to get away from the cold, drizzly night. </p><p>"Jacket."</p><p>Nines just rolled his eyes and took matters into his own hands, as Gavin apparently wasn't even able to locate the position of his own pockets anymore. After a quick pat down, he retrieved the keys and ignored Gavin's suffering sigh while unlocking the front door.</p><p>"You really shouldn't have drunk that much, Detective."</p><p>"And that sentence is helpful <em>how</em>, asshole?"</p><p>Jeez... Gavin was already dying, and his brain trapped on a fucking rollercoaster – he really didn't need an android, who didn't even know what being drunk felt like, lecturing him about the bad life choices Gavin was already judging himself for, thank you very much.</p><p>Nines ignored Gavin's attitude and unstuck him from the wall he was leaning against in order to get him safely inside – while only almost tripping over a furball that unhelpfully wound itself around both Nines' and Gavin's legs.</p><p>"S'my cat," Gavin supplied explanatorily, remembering somewhere in the back of his mind that his partner of five months had actually never been in his – well, Gavin would probably call it a trash dump instead of an apartment, and the thought of Nines not only seeing him in his current state, but also seeing how he had chosen to live, should have been enough to instantly sober Gavin up.</p><p>"Here, sit down for a moment."</p><p>The sofa was a welcome relief for Gavin's staggering legs. But, as Gavin sat down, he didn't realise that getting too comfortable could be something he might regret, and launched his inner ear into space, sending it orbiting around the planet at lightning speed, when he carelessly let his head flop backwards onto the top of the backrest.</p><p>"Fuuuuck…"</p><p>At this moment, he'd very much prefer the five weeks they had spent following weak leads, conducting pointless interrogations, and pulling several all-nighters until they finally – by sheer luck and coincidence – happened to find the one clue that turned their ongoing murder investigation into the missing link of a huge Red Ice operation, to the celebratory bar crawl which had left him (and most other human colleagues) incapacitated enough that each and every one of them had to be taken home by their very sober android colleagues.</p><p>And while it really hadn't been <em>surprising </em>that Nines was the one to take care of Gavin, that didn't mean that Gavin had to <em>like </em>it.</p><p>(Jokingly, a bunch of the drunk humans had advised each other to be careful with whom they went home with, and to try picking the android they wouldn't regret having a one night stand with. As if there actually was such a thing as a non-regrettable one night stand...)</p><p>The only thing Gavin could do now to save his dignity was willing himself to not throw up – which, given how his head was still suffering from the couch maneuver, started to look like a more difficult task than Gavin had initially imagined. </p><p>Gavin squeezed his eyes shut tight. And yet, after a while, the eery feeling of being watched came over him. He peeked through one of his half-closed lids to see Nines standing in front of the couch.</p><p>"Stop scanning me, checkout counter."</p><p>Nines' LED flashed red once, before returning to a steady yellow. </p><p>He <em>really </em>didn't like it when Gavin called him names like that. </p><p>"Your blood alcohol levels are concerning."</p><p>"Your mom is con–"</p><p>"But, since you're being as entertaining and charming as ever, I think you are going to be just fine by tomorrow." </p><p>Gavin heard something plonk onto the coffee table, before Nines continued matter-of-factly, "I brought you a glass of water and two precautionary pills of ibuprofen. I advise you to ingest both before going to bed."</p><p>Expectantly, Nines kept standing in front of Gavin, as if he waited for Gavin to comply.</p><p>But Gavin knew a lot better than to move his head only the slightest inch right now.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever... Look, you don't have to stand around and watch me dying. Go home and do whatever you do all night instead of sleeping."</p><p>"You're not dying. As I just said, you're very intoxicated–"</p><p>"No shit, Sherlock."</p><p>"–which is why I'm staying over tonight to monitor your wellbeing."</p><p>"You're not–" Gavin started shouting, but made the mistake to jerk his head up in the process, and weakly surrendered himself to his very own merry-go-round once more – which distracted him enough to not fully register the rest of Nines' lecture, but he'd heard that particular mother hen tone during telling-offs before. It wasn't like he needed to know the details anyway.</p><p>"Ugh, fine. I don't care," Gavin surrendered, a bit too easily – and if he spotted the pitiful look on Nines' face, he pretended to not see it.</p><p>"You should drink some water, and then go to bed so you can sleep, Detective."</p><p>"Don't 'Detective' me right now. And… I'm not fucking moving. 'Cause if I do, I'm gonna throw up."</p><p>He might as well throw up without moving, holy shit… Why was his nausea getting so much worse all of a sudden?</p><p>Seriously, this was why he didn't drink. Bad things tended to happen every time he did – and feeling awful, dizzy, nauseous and hungover were only some of them… </p><p>The sound of footsteps told Gavin that Nines was moving about the apartment again – which is when he got struck by a sudden flash of mental clarity.</p><p>"Hey… can you check if Snowflake still has enough food and water in her bowl?"</p><p>For a moment, there was silence in the room, and Gavin wasn't even sure if Nines had actually heard him. But just as Gavin was about to repeat the question in a less murmur-y manner, he heard a couple more footsteps, followed by the trickling sound of dry cat food pellets, and the chirping of a happy little feline.</p><p>At least Snowflake was having a good night.</p><p>Nines puttered around in the kitchen, and eventually returned to the living room. "Where is your bathroom?"</p><p>Gavin gestured towards the door behind the sofa, which led to the bathroom through his bedroom, realising a bit too late that 1) he didn't want Nines to see the even bigger mess that was in there, and that 2) there was truly no reason for Nines to <em>need </em>the bathroom, being an android and all that – so, what the fuck was he up to? </p><p>If he hadn't known in advance that he would miserably regret it, Gavin would have turned around to shout after the android. But Nines ended up returning quickly enough, grabbed the hand Gavin was dramatically resting on his forehead gently by the wrist, and – before Gavin could really protest – pressed a wet washcloth into his palm.</p><p>"Put that on your forehead instead. It will lighten your nausea."</p><p>Gavin grumbled, "Did you just download a grandma's wet dream worth of home remedy books?" – which was as close to a genuine "thank you" he could get – and did as he was told, while Nines walked around the sofa to sit himself down next to Gavin; if you could call it that. Nines was barely touching down on the utmost edge of the cushion, poised to react in whatever way necessary at a moment's notice.</p><p>It almost made Gavin smirk.</p><p>"Hey, asshole, relax. I'm gonna live."</p><p>Nines stayed silent, only the erratic flashing of his yellow LED betraying him – but with the cold washcloth starting to feel really nice on Gavin's face, Gavin couldn't even be assed to complain about how obvious it was that Nines was currently scanning him again. </p><p>Without warning, Nines suddenly reached out (and the abrupt movement almost made Gavin jump), and very carefully wedged his other hand between the back of Gavin's head and the sofa to make enough space, so that he could press the wet cloth into the back of Gavin's neck – and, ohh boy, how was that allowed to feel even <em>better??</em></p><p>Awkwardly, Nines removed his hands again and returned to his tense sitting position.</p><p>"I figured this placement would be more efficient."</p><p>"Hmm, really…"</p><p>Gavin sighed, relieved about the subsiding nausea, and noticed when peaking over to Nines that his LED was still spinning quickly, but that the colour slowly turned to blue.</p><p>"Hey, asshole… you know you can actually <em>sit </em>on that sofa, right?"</p><p>"I am sitting–"</p><p>"<em>Properly.</em> Jeez, I'm uncomfortable just watching you."</p><p>"... I don't understand."</p><p>Gavin groaned in frustration and hit the backrest of the sofa as if he was trying to lure his cat to sit next to him – which was a feeble attempt of hospitality at best, but thankfully Nines now seemed to understand what Gavin had been trying to convey to him so poorly.</p><p>The cushion compressed noticeably under Nines' full weight, tilting Gavin a little towards the android, but at least Gavin could now continue to suffer in silence without noticing too much that… </p><p>Well… that wasn't really something he was quite ready to think about, was it?</p><p>And yet, there it was again, the very familiar, little pang in his chest, and he was far too drunk right now to truly think about this – which made the fact that he was thinking about it <em>at all</em> right now even more dangerous.</p><p>Could it be, that… there was actually someone… someone who <em>cared </em>about him?</p><p>Nah, he was clearly too drunk, and imagining things.</p><p>But, unfortunately, he was also drunk enough to throw all the usual self-restraint out of the window, and accidentally voiced his question out loud.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?"</p><p>"It helps your nausea."</p><p>"No," and Gavin's chuckle almost turned into a snort, "I mean, why… are you doing <em>this?</em> I may be quite drunk, but I don't need you to babysit me."</p><p>His voice sounded a lot softer than before, clearly lacking the usual bite.</p><p>Carefully, Gavin let his head flop sideways to allow him to get a better look at the android, whose LED and delayed reply told Gavin that he needed quite a bit of processing power to come up with a reply for this one – and something about how serious Nines was taking this whole matter made Gavin giddier than he would have dared to admit to himself soberly.</p><p>
  <em>Cute. </em>
</p><p>Gavin realised that in this moment, he seriously considered Nines, the murderous killing machine sent by Cyberlife, as <em>cute.</em></p><p>"I'm not… 'babysitting' you," Nines finally spoke up, but it was apparent that he was still busy processing the question. "You drank a lot more alcohol tonight than is the recommended intake for a male adult of your weight and size. You also almost never drink, so even a little amount has a more than average effect on you. As your partner, I was worried about your wellbeing, and wanted to make sure you got home safely."</p><p>"Mmh, partners. Yes, we are."</p><p>What followed was a lot of incoherent, mumbled gibberish on Gavin's part – while he tried, with a lot of effort, to keep his eyes open. The subsiding nausea actually ended up making him a bit more sleepy.</p><p>"We're <em>amazing </em>partners… look how we did that case-solving, many impressive, much wow…"</p><p>With a last-ditch effort he mustered the strength to bump Nines' shoulder with his own. Nines frowned at him, despite the tinkle in his eyes giving away his amusement.</p><p>"You're not making any sense, Detective."</p><p>"YOU're not making sense…" Gavin muttered, his voice almost inaudibly quiet as he reached the end of his sentence. And when his eyelids finally succumbed to their weight, his head also weakly fell to the side – only to be stopped by Nines' unyielding shoulder.</p><p>Even though he was the most advanced android ever made, that was clearly not a situation Nines found himself equipped to deal with. </p><p>"Gavin?" </p><p>He tilted his own head forwards to get a better look at Gavin's face, as if he needed visual confirmation that Gavin had actually fallen asleep.</p><p>What he had not been prepared for was to be greeted by the most peaceful expression he had ever seen on Gavin's face.</p><p>Yes, his mouth was hanging slightly ajar, there was a hint of snoring, and the position of his neck would be sure to give him terrible pain in the morning if he spent all night sleeping like that. But there was something about how all the usual competitive tension and coffee-fuelled anger had vanished from his features that awoke the need in Nines to investigate this further.</p><p>He reached out to slowly cup the side of Gavin's face, and gently brushed his thumb across the cheekbone – watching the simulated human skin retreat from his own fingers with almost shocked curiosity.</p><p>He didn't remember that happening before.</p><p>None of his internal system checks were reporting any errors of the affected hardware – although he did notice the elevated rate of his thirium pump, accompanied by a slight increase in his core temperature, which did cause several (ignorable) warning messages to pop up in his HUD.</p><p>Nines retreated his hand from Gavin's face, and its skin immediately returned as if nothing had ever been wrong with it in the first place. He cleared the popups from his HUD and filed away several error logs for later examination; it was more important right now to finally get his sleepy partner to bed.</p><p>"Gavin, wake up," he stated, a bit louder this time, purposefully shaking Gavin's shoulder.</p><p>At that, Gavin let out a disgruntled noise and buried his face deeper in the pit of Nines' shoulder, before mumbling with his eyes still firmly closed, "Am not sleeping…"</p><p>"You are," Nines chuckled softly, "and you should be. You're tired. You should go to bed."</p><p>"Nononono…" Gavin objected while shaking his head, and tried to push himself into a more upright position – and thanks to his current lack of coordination this meant that he scooted even closer into the direction where Nines' weight was making a noticeable dent in the sofa cushions. </p><p>However, at least Gavin seemed pleased enough with his efforts, and turned his head to triumphantly look at Nines. "See? 'm wide awake."</p><p>Nines already wanted to disagree, but his voice module froze for a split second when, out of nowhere, Gavin leaned much closer – so close, that the tip of Gavin's nose ended up brushing Nines' ear.</p><p>"Listen," Gavin whispered, so quietly Nines wasn't even sure he was speaking at all, "I need to ask you something… something that… sober Gavin would never ask you."</p><p>"Are you sure you should be asking me this then–"</p><p>"Mm'yeah, 's fine, he won't hear it if we're quiet."</p><p>Nines' LED spun red for a solid round. "I am not sure this is how this works–" but he cut himself off when Gavin reached over to pull Nines' face closer by cupping the opposing cheek; Gavin's lips now touching Nines' right earlobe.</p><p>"You," Gavin started forebodingly, and Nines braced himself for the question.</p><p>"You… have a <em>really </em>flat ass."</p><p>It sounded almost accusatory.</p><p>As none of the dialogue options popping up in Nines' HUD seemed to make even slightly more sense than what Gavin had just uttered, he decided to settle for stating the obvious.</p><p>"That… that is not a question, Detective."</p><p>Pressing his forehead against Nines' hair, Gavin sighed in looming frustration, suddenly breathing a lot heavier than before.</p><p>"Question is… you, <em>having </em>a flat ass… why do I want to fuck you so badly?"</p><p>And before any of these words truly registered in Nines' system, Gavin pressed a clumsy kiss against Nines' jawbone, just above the collar leaf. Followed by another. And another. Slowly turning Nines' face towards him until he could press his lips against the corner of Nines's mouth, noticing just how smooth the android's skin felt against his own, lacking even the slightest trace of a stubble, or any other hint of imperfection, really.</p><p>Gavin stopped there for a moment, only now noticing his own panting breath and pounding heart, the room otherwise silent but for the steady whirring coming from the center of Nines' torso.</p><p>Slowly, Gavin dragged his palm all the way up Nines' cheekbone to the back of his head; threading his fingers through the oh-so-perfectly arranged hair; clinging onto Nines, as a new wave of dizziness washed over him – which, Gavin was sure, definitely had nothing to do with the alcohol he had consumed earlier that night.</p><p>Had Gavin not been that close to Nines' mouth, he would not have noticed the almost imperceptible exhale of warm air that escaped Nines as Gavin tugged at the perfect hair once more. But the noise which followed, sounding almost like static in Nines' timbre, was unmistakable in its intent.</p><p>"Ga̼v̴̧̑i͘͟n̴̢̕̕͢,"</p><p>As if he had waited for his own name to be spoken out loud like that his entire life, Gavin now finally let his lips fully meet Nines' – clumsily pressing their mouths together at first, trying to use the elbow trapped between his body and the sofa as leverage to push himself against and half on top of Nines' body, clawing into the back of Nines' scalp, before dragging his teeth across Nines' lower lip in a playful bite.</p><p>Nines' lips felt different, Gavin noticed. Soft, yes, but a lot more rigid compared to their human counterparts; their taste a lot more neutral, lacking the remnants of food and drink, but still tasting like <em>something</em>, and Gavin had a lot of trouble figuring out what exactly it could be.</p><p>This mix of so very familiar and yet so novel sensations made Gavin feel like he was drowning – at least until Gavin's body realised for him that he only felt like that due to his desperate need to breathe. Complying reluctantly, Gavin drew his mouth back from Nines' for a moment; which in return gave Nines the opportunity to exit out of enough of his internal alerts to reboot his vocal module.</p><p>"Ga̼vin. You'r̹̈e intoxicated. Are y̖̅ou sure you͕̒–"</p><p>But Gavin just huffed, "Don't worry. I've had sex <em>wayyy </em>more drunk than that," while attempting to unbutton the top of Nines' shirt as if he was on autopilot.</p><p>Which caused Nines to get a hand between them, indicating to push against Gavin's chest, but not stopping his continuing fight with Nines' buttons. </p><p>"That is truly not something yǒͅu should <em>brag </em>about. It is rather concerning–"</p><p>Before Nines could finish his sentence, however, Gavin dove past his weak barrier to turn his attention to the now freed crook of Nines neck, and used the momentum to pull himself on top of Nines completely, straddling him while pinning him down against the backrest of the sofa, his fingers already on their way back to tousling Nines' hair in order to coax out more of those lovely, garbled, static noises.</p><p>Which Gavin only partly aimed to reproduce for Nines' pleasure alone.</p><p>It had been nothing like anything else Gavin had ever heard before – and certainly not a noise he had expected to come from <em>Nines </em>of all people. And something about how Mr Control Freak Incarnate had allowed such an imperfect sound to even attempt to leave his voice box had resonated directly with the arousal starting to pool in Gavin's groin area.</p><p>Gavin started sucking lightly at the synthetic skin under Nines' ear, noting again that it wasn't as supple and pliable as human skin would be in this spot, and realised with a twinge of disappointment that no matter how much effort he would put in to give Nines a love bite, it was doomed to failure. Even Gavin knew that android skin didn't work like that.</p><p>What a shame.</p><p>"You know," Gavin purred, before dragging his tongue all the way down from Nines' ear to his clavicle, "we <em>really </em>should… celebrate," he slightly tugged at Nines' hair to make him expose his neck even further, and rewardingly continued to treat it with bites and kisses. </p><p>"Celebrate <em>us.</em>"</p><p>At that, Nines' thirium pump wheezed quietly, and another notably warm breath of air whiffed past Gavin's cheek, spurring Gavin on to continue.</p><p>He sat down completely on Nines' thighs, so that he didn't need his hands for securing his balance anymore, and pushed Nines' white Cyberlife jacket open just enough to let his fingers dive past this outer layer of clothing, now trailing the features of Nines' torso over the black shirt.</p><p>"We're phcking amazing," Gavin growled into Nines' ear, still pressing their cheeks together, and continued between individual pecks at Nines' jawbone, "The best... phcking detectives... this city... has ever seen."</p><p>As he started exploring the area of Nines' hip, his fingertips just so happened to wedge themselves in the tight gap between Nines' shirt and belt, which made Nines rasp like a badly calibrated synthesizer (and Gavin's dick twitch in unison).</p><p>"Just listen to yourself," Gavin babbled, and scooted forward on Nines' thighs to press their bodies even closer together, his cock now finally in reach of the friction it so desperately craved. He brought his head back, now facing Nines again, their lips ghosting over each other. "All those lovely sounds you're making."</p><p>Not waiting for (or even really expecting) a reply, Gavin firmly tucked at Nines' hair, making the neck bend backwards to bare its full length, while simultaneously pushing himself upwards, until his own weight rested mostly on his knees. Now half towering over Nines, gripping the backrest of the sofa for balance, Gavin leaned down to trap Nines' lips in another kiss – and let out an unironically surprised moan, when he felt what could have as well been claws trailing down his own back; which eventually settled with a firm grip on his hip and ass.</p><p>From there, Gavin started a languid exploration of Nines' mouth, licking and kissing and nibbling on those sturdy lips, until they eventually parted just enough to give way for Nines' teeth and tongue, which were keen to return those favours. </p><p>And while Gavin did not remember who had decided to involve their tongues into their kiss first, he definitely noted that his head now was positively spinning because of it; every nerve in his body lit up with arousal as tongues and teeth and lips desperately continued to fight for each other's attention.</p><p>Somehow, Gavin felt like he could have continued like this for hours – without fearing to get bored, or even less aroused. (Which was either saying a lot about his current love life, or something he didn't even allow himself to think about when sober.) </p><p>But he found that right now, at least for his taste, there were still far too many clothes in the way… </p><p>Clumsily, he manoeuvred both his hands back to the button panel on Nines' shirt to resume his work there – but before he successfully popped open the next button, which was A Chore to say the least, Nines tightly grasped both his hands and held them in place so firmly that Gavin was absolutely unable to move them.</p><p>The action snapped Gavin back into reality so abruptly, that for a moment he was seriously worried he'd somehow gone too far, missed a sign that Nines was uncomfortable doing this – the odd red spin of Nines' LED which he noticed now after (albeit reluctantly) breaking their kiss only confirming this initial suspicion. </p><p>"You… you okay?" he panted, a lot more breathless than he had expected, while glancing from Nines' erratic LED to their entwined hands – and his eyes widened a little when he finally could make them focus on the hand currently wrapped around both his own, which showed no trace of its human synth skin anymore.</p><p>That wasn't... normal – was it?</p><p>Nines frowned at Gavin, regarding him carefully, but there was an ineffable softness in his expression. He lifted his other hand to gently cup the side of Gavin's face, and Gavin noted distinctly how the sleek, skinless fingers felt against his rough, unshaved skin. </p><p>They stayed like this for a moment, and Gavin's suspicion that Nines was scanning right now him was only confirmed by the question that followed: </p><p>"I am. Are y҉̧̛͢ou?"</p><p>"Yeah…?" Gavin huffed incredulously, considerably distracted not just by his own arousal, but even more by all the different ways Nines currently seemed to be… lacking a better word, malfunctioning.</p><p>Visibly not satisfied by this reply, Nines regarded Gavin carefully for a moment, before pulling down Gavin's lower lip with his thumb – an action which caused Gavin's eyes to flutter shut – and he fought the impulse (clearly sent by his cock) to take the finger deeper into his mouth when Nines' LED spun red again as soon as his more sensitive sensors there made contact with the wet skin of Gavin's inner lip.</p><p>"I confirmed yoúr blood alcohol level of 0.17%," Nines stated, the – worried? – expression still showing in the way his eyebrows were drawn together ever so slightly, and removed the finger from Gavin's mouth to allow for him to reply.</p><p>Gavin's brain utterly failed to catch up with the reason for the sudden mood shift. All he knew is that he desperately wanted to go back to what they were doing before, because it had felt so good, so needed, so <em>right </em>– but his new attempt of tackling Nines' neck with his teeth was interrupted by a very firm hand pressing against his chest.</p><p>"N-ines??" Gavin whined, but Nines just shook his head. </p><p>"You should go to sleep, Gavin. Your current inebriation is clouding your judgement."</p><p>"Wait… you think I'm just into this <em>because </em>I'm drunk?"</p><p>"The possibility needs to be considered. But also–"</p><p>"Oh, fuck you, Nines," Gavin moaned, and pried his hands out of Nines' grip. </p><p>The urge to follow his flight instinct, however, was cut short when his clumsy attempt to stand up resulted in him toppling back down onto Nines' lap, where Nines caught him like he'd been expecting exactly this to happen.</p><p>Of phcking course.</p><p>Gavin was feeling dizzy enough now that even he realised any further attempt of getting out of this situation on his own would be a fruitless one, and resigned, burying his face in the crook of Nines's shoulder while mumbling a feeble "shut up" against the skin there – and deep down Gavin hated it that he could hear Nines saying, "see, I told you so," despite Nines not uttering a single word.</p><p>And before Gavin knew what was happening, Nines tightly secured a grip around his waist and thighs, before lifting both of them off the sofa so elegantly and effortlessly, that it wouldn't have occurred to a random observer how Nines was currently attempting to carry a drunk, 37 year old toddler.</p><p>"Niiiines... nooooo," Gavin wailed while clinging to Nines as if holding on for dear life.</p><p>"I'm taking you to bed, isn't that what you wanted?"</p><p>In an attempt to cover up that this stupid joke had almost made him laugh, Gavin weakly punched the side of Nines' arm – regretting in an instant his decision to even have thought about letting go of his death grip.</p><p>"<em>Not</em> what I wanted. – Not like <em>that</em>."</p><p>"Another time, then."</p><p>"No… nonono… won't happen." Gavin lay his head down on Nines' shoulder and continued slurring through a yawn, "Needs t'happen now."</p><p>With the patience of a saint, Nines inquired as he and the package he was carrying entered Gavin's bedroom: "Why right now?"</p><p>"You… won't want me… 'morrow…"</p><p>Which, to be honest, was a lot more than Gavin had intended to admit out loud. But past experience had painfully taught him that there was barely ever a second time after nights like this, and – as his poor luck would have it – now he was even being denied the first one.</p><p>Great. Fucking great.</p><p>And that Nines had chosen to punish this moment of emotional vulnerability with nothing but utter silence really didn't help.</p><p>Diligently, Nines made his way to Gavin's bed, carefully avoiding to step on scattered laundry, an abandoned pizza box, as well as a newly awoken, very stubborn feline, who seemed determined to befriend Nines' legs whenever she saw them moving. </p><p>As Nines noticed the lessening strength of Gavin's grip, he almost came to the premature conclusion that Gavin had lost his battle against sleep again, when Gavin suddenly stirred, and mumbled Nines' name as a question.</p><p>"Yes, Detective?"</p><p>Gavin's reply wasn't much more than a verbal keysmash – but as Nines carefully laid Gavin down on the bed and proceeded to doff his shoes (at least), he thought to be able to make out the words "not fair", "wide awake" and "daddy" (although he was only 83.1% certain that his audio processors had picked up the last one correctly).</p><p>Nines finished the process of tucking in his partner by putting a blanket over him, and turned around to leave the room, when he heard Gavin mumble behind him, surprisingly clearly: </p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>Nines' LED illuminated the dark room in a reddish light for a moment. It wasn't that Gavin had never told him these words before, and Nines knew it usually was harmless banter, but...</p><p>Or maybe this was really not the best time to take anything Gavin was saying or doing too seriously.</p><p>Maybe it all could wait until the morning.</p><p>Nines had barely reached the door, when Gavin stirred once more, and whispered weakly:</p><p>"Stay."</p><p>Nines stopped, his hand resting on the doorframe, and replied without turning fully around, "Of course. I'll be in the living room if you need me. Good night, Detective."</p><p>"No… s'not what I…"</p><p>But Gavin never finished the sentence, and was deeply asleep before Nines had fully closed the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well… at least Gavin and Nines didn't have a one night stand that either of them might regret the next day.<br/>But I think the true question is: How much of what happened will a blackout drunk Gavin remember the next morning anyway?</p><p>(I don't want to set any expectations regarding a part 2 of this; all I'm saying is that I'm not entirely excluding the possibility…)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>